We'll Be Together
by numbuh550490
Summary: Just a songfic, this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think of it, this is a Troyella story, oneshot story.


17 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting in her room as she sighed. Her curly brown hair fell down to her waist in natural locks of curls. She had on a silky light pink tank top with a sky blue sweater over it and she was wearing blue skinny jeans. She was standing out at her balcony staring at the dark night sky.

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

_In the air_

_(yeah)_

_I'm not afraid _

_I know what you're your think' in _

_I can hear you every where_

Gabriella sighed as she thought about Troy Bolton. He was her best friend and the only guy she had ever loved so much. But she hated it when people told her they wouldn't stay together very long. Sure last year she and Troy broke the "Status Quo" but some people were still thinking that a basketball jock doesn't belong with a freaky genius girl like Gabriella.

_Some people say It'll never happen_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things happen when you least expect them _

_So I don't really mind_

17 year old Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team, and Gabriella's boyfriend. He had on a white t shirt and his red basket ball shorts. He had gone out for a jog, his shaggy brown hair was a bit messy, and his blue eyes spotted Gabriella standing on her balcony. He notice she wasn't paying attention and he started climbing up the tree to get on her balcony. When he finally got up there he kissed her on the cheek and said "hey." She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up  
Oohhh (yeah, yeah) ohhh_

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in the chairs on her balcony talking a bit. Gabriella looked up at the pretty stars in the sky and said "don't you think the stars are so beautiful." Troy said "yes you are." Gabriella blushed a bit and smiled. Troy leaned in and placed a soft and passionate kiss on her lips. Gabriella kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though people had told Troy that Gabriella was the wrong girl for him but his heart told him that he loved Gabriella. He loved Gabriella because she was smart, beautiful, and talented.

_I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop_

Both broke apart for air and smiled at each other. Troy still hugged her and kept her close. He looked into her brown eyes and then whispered into her ear lovingly "I love you Gabriella Montez." Gabriella let a couple of tears fall but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. Troy gently wiped them away as Gabriella said "I love you too." Both shared another sweet and simple kiss. Nothing would ever keep them apart and both truly loved each other.

_Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that_

_I swear I wish you were tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_Ooooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooooh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Oh, Ooooh yeah  
_

A couple of years later and they were finally out of College. Troy gently held Gabriella's hand as he led her over to a beautiful fountain at a park. They were both 23 years old and out of college. Gabriella still looked as beautiful as ever. Her lovely brown eyes full of love as she looked at Troy. Troy told her "close your eyes." Gabriella did as she was told and wondered what Troy was up to. It was a beautiful starry night and Troy got down on one knee. He then said to Gabi "Gabriella Montez, I have loved you since the first day I sang with you, will you marry me?" His blue eyes looked at her very hopefully. Gabriella smiled and cried out "yes." Troy slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and kissed her as he spun her around happily. The happy couple broke apart their kiss but didn't let go of each other.

_**Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away**_

_**We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up  
Oohhh oh yeah, yeah  
(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Ahh ohhh**_

_**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you**_

Author's note: ok this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
